


A Place up North

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Levi shifted on the blanket under his back, crossing his arms under his head, and snuck a quick look to his right where Erwin sat gazing skyward silently. While it had taken plenty of cajoling, Erwin had finally convinced Levi that his family’s “shack” up North was a good place for a relaxing vacation. And so it was- quiet, remote, and thankfully equipped with modern plumbing.





	A Place up North

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) \- then you'll know when there's new stuff (and I like Tumblr).

The stars above were breathtaking in the dark sky- Levi hadn’t seen them in what felt like forever. Their apartment in the city had its own beautiful skyline views but the points of light outlining the buildings, roads, and bridges washed out all but the brightest bits of the night sky. These lights were scattered all over, their size and brightness having no pattern, no straight lines or steady blinks. These lights dotted crazily, clustering in the whorl and smear of the Milky Way.

Levi shifted on the blanket under his back, crossing his arms under his head, and snuck a quick look to his right where Erwin sat gazing skyward silently. While it had taken plenty of cajoling, Erwin had finally convinced Levi that his family’s “shack” up North was a good place for a relaxing vacation. And so it was- quiet, remote, and thankfully equipped with modern plumbing.

Erwin made a small noise next to him and pointed up. Levi followed his hand to see a point of light travel quickly above. A blazing tail stretched behind it briefly, painting a hasty stroke. “Did you see it?” Erwin asked, looking down with a broad smile.

“Yeah,” Levi acknowledged simply.

“And?” Erwin prompted.

“Oi, fine. It was … pretty. Watching the meteor shower wasn’t an awful idea. I probably would have had shitty luck getting to sleep anyway.”

He could almost feel Erwin’s smug smile as the man leisurely stretched out onto his back beside him. Levi’s eyes travelled lazily across the sky, attention caught by a flickering red star here and then an imagined constellation there. The stars weren’t fascinating to him in the same way they were for Erwin, he had never given much thought to their orbits or the mysteries they held beyond the Earth. But, Levi wasn’t too proud to admit that they were beautiful. He chased the faintest points around the periphery of his vision as they disappeared shyly from his direct gaze. There were too many of them to take in, so he let his focus wander aimlessly. Another streak of light passed over them, briefer but brighter than the last.

They lay silent, staring up, losing track of time, feeling small and content. Cold finally began to seep into Levi’s back. He scooted closer to Erwin, fitting himself against his warmth. Erwin took the hint, one arm pulling Levi nearer until his head rested on Erwin’s shoulder. They lay together comfortable and quiet.

Erwin had just begun wondering if Levi had fallen asleep when his companion sat up and turned to him. Levi’s dark straight hair hung, loosely framing his pale face as he leaned over Erwin, barely brushing their lips together in the suggestion of a kiss. The brief touch held the promised excitement and Erwin’s heart sped up at the prospect. The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up slightly when he pulled back before moving purposefully to meet Erwin’s mouth in another kiss.

Their lips moved together and Levi felt the soft wetness of Erwin’s tongue pressing lightly on his lips for entry. Not willing to yield, Levi pulled back and pressed his lips to Erwin’s chin instead, earning a grumble. Unperturbed, he kissed his way along the other man’s jawline, the prickle of a few days stubble tickling his lips and tongue as he sucked a wet trail towards his ear.

The sharp pinch of Levi’s teeth on his earlobe made Erwin gasp quietly. Small, precise licks followed, soothing the spot. He shivered at the wet sounds Levi’s tongue made circling the ridge of his ear, flinched at the unexpected warmth as it dipped inside. Levi rolled his tongue greedily, the slippery probing pushing a groan from his lips.

Levi pulled away, sitting up to survey the look of hunger on Erwin’s face. His normally calm blue eyes were open wide, darkness gathering at their centers.

Moving before Erwin could react, Levi claimed his lips again and opened his mouth immediately. Their tongues curled against each other. Erwin’s large hand moved to the back of Levi’s neck, stroking the spiky hair there and holding him down into the kiss. The urgency of their mouths continued as they tasted each other, breaking apart occasionally to gasp for air. Erwin realized his shirt was being expertly unbuttoned when he felt slow hands tracing across the muscles of his chest and torso. The air cooled his skin, the warmth of light touches leaving shivers in their wake.

His hand curled at the back of Levi’s neck, keeping him close as he pulled away, rolling Levi’s lower lip in his teeth. Levi groaned softly at the dull pinch, finally allowing Erwin to dictate the pace. Erwin licked and nipped at Levi’s lips, pushing his tongue back in when he found no resistance. The smaller man’s hands finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it open, exposing him suddenly to the air’s chill.

Levi’s hands traced back down Erwin’s chest and stopped at the hem of his jeans. They made quick work of his belt and zipper. Pressing a small hand into Erwin’s jeans he squeezed the warm, hardness of his erection through the fabric of his underwear.

“So hard for me already?” Levi teased, his whisper tickling against Erwin’s mouth, “I guess you’re not such an old man- getting all horny like a brat from a little makeout session.”

Erwin hummed in reply, distracted by the motion of Levi’s thin fingers, their heat magnified by arousal.

Levi’s hand stroked up his length, curling around the head. His thumb pressed against the ridge there, rubbing over it through the cloth as Erwin groaned and lifted his hips up into the touch. He slowly pumped Erwin’s cock a few times. When his hand returned to the head he smirked, feeling the damp precum stain that had formed there.

“Look at that, you’re wet for me too,” he drawled, giving his lover’s cock another firm squeeze and stroking him gently.

“Such a tease,” Erwin growled.

“I can stop if that’s what you want.”

The small hand stilled, Erwin’s breath caught, a betrayed sound escaping his mouth at the sudden absence.

“Now you’re just being cruel.”

“Really? Looked like you were enjoying it to me. But you’re certainly not doing much to earn your keep just lying there, are you?” Levi raised one thin eyebrow in a taunt.

“Then let me earn it, Levi,” Erwin purred, his eyes dark and predatory with lust. Levi sighed softly at the sight, a pang of heat travelling through him as he sat up again.

Levi removed his clothes and shoes with startling speed. There was no show, no pretense, only efficiency in his motions as he stripped, giving Erwin little time to savor the process. Hitching a leg over Erwin’s chest, he straddled him and looked down at his lover. His hips pressed forward until the tip of his already-hard cock brushed Erwin’s lips. For a long moment, Erwin’s gaze travelled appraisingly over the man above him. The dark night sky stood in stark contrast with his pale skin, the coiled muscles of his lithe form accentuated by shadows. Stars glowed coolly, blinking in the spaces where he was not. They outlined him in sharp negative. Erwin was surprised at how dark his hair and eyes looked against the muted glow above- darker than night.

Levi moved again, nudging Erwin’s mouth more firmly, his own patience beginning to wear thin against mounting desire. A relieved sigh escaped him when Erwin opened his mouth, taking in the head of his cock. Erwin licked sloppily, his hands moving up to grasp and knead Levi’s thighs, his fingers almost encircling them. Levi groaned, the slippery tonguing on his tip sending shivers up his spine. His hips pushed forward on their own, seeking the warm motion of Erwin’s mouth which opened against the pressure hungrily, licking Levi’s length, allowing his cock to slide in halfway easily.

The pressure eased, Levi distracted by the sucking feeling as he watched Erwin’s cheeks hollowing. The silky warmth was irresistible and had Levi moving in a shallowly, letting Erwin’s tongue and lips drag over him. He gasped and Erwin felt his thighs trembling slightly as he threw his head back, breathing deeply to calm himself. Erwin quietly removed one of his hands, grasping for the backpack he’d brought with them. Finding it easily he reached inside to pull out the bottle of lubricant. Levi looked down, they locked eyes, and Erwin bobbed his head forward, taking Levi further into his mouth and drawing a rumbling groan from him.

Erwin carefully eased the cap off the lube soundlessly and removed his other hand from Levi’s thigh, slicking his fingers carefully behind the man straddling his chest. He distracted his lover with quick, short bobs of his head against his cock. Levi sighed, moving his hips smoothly as he continued thrusting. He froze, suddenly feeling Erwin’s slick fingers tracing down between the cheeks of his ass.

“-the fuck,” Levi gasped.

Fingers found the firm tightness of Levi’s asshole and stroked around it, pressing gently as Levi shivered at the touch. They rubbed slippery against the muscle, until Levi panted above him, his head drooping. Erwin’s other hand grasped Levi’s hip, and pushed him back. His finger breached the muscle and pressed in slowly as Levi’s cock came free of his mouth with a wet sound. Levi squirmed, feeling Erwin’s finger entering, irresistibly stretching him.

Erwin grinned, looking at the man trembling above him.

“Your ass is so hot Levi,” He murmured. “And the way you’re clenching around my finger- so needy.”

Levi whined as Erwin began moving his finger in a slow rhythm. Soon, Levi was moving his hips back to meet Erwin’s hand, the finger curling and rubbing inside him. Erwin bobbed his head forward, taking Levi’s cock back into his mouth and licking up his length.

“Oh- God Erwin.”

Levi’s hips stilled, unsure whether to press forward into the warmth or back onto the probing finger. A second later Levi felt another finger pressing firmly against his ass and gasped when it slipped and Erwin pulled his head back again, a thin string of spit and salty precum stretching from his cock to Erwin’s lip.

“I think you like this,” Erwin smiled.

“Now who’s being a tease?”

Erwin chuckled, his second finger travelling in further, other hand holding Levi’s hip to steady him. The tight heat of Levi’s ass twitched on his fingers and Levi’s breath was nothing but short pants. He paused, allowing his lover to relax before pushing both fingers in as far as he could reach. The small man cursed breathily. Erwin smiled, watching the muscles in Levi’s abdomen jump as he wrapped the thumb and forefinger of his other hand tightly around the base of Levi’s cock, nestling them in the dark wiry hair.

The fingers inside of him spread apart from each other, creating room for their own movement. The sensation, both foreign and familiar grew more intense as they moved and a tightening heat began to settle in Levi’s core. Erwin curled his fingers inside him, barely stroking his prostate. Levi twitched and a broken whine escaped his lips at the touch. Erwin grinned and swallowed Levi’s hardness into his mouth, pressing quickly forward with taught lips, squeezing as he moved. Levi’s hands moved reflexively, one curling into Erwin’s hair while the other gripped his shoulder, nails digging into the muscle there to ground himself against the pleasure.

Erwin eased his off only to trace his tongue in messy strokes up Levi’s length, working his way around it in broad wet trails. The fingers inside Levi moved, stretching and stroking as they dragged over his prostate with each motion. A third finger began probing gently at the muscle of Levi’s asshole as Erwin surged forward, taking Levi’s cock again, his fingers maintaining their tight grip. Erwin bobbed his head, pressing Levi’s cock deep into his throat each time. The tight warmth of the head of his cock straining against the muscles of Erwin’s throat made the strain in Levi’s groin grow into a throbbing need to lose himself.

Erwin swallowed around him, pulling a groan from deep inside Levi’s chest as the third finger finally slid, stretching him further. Levi’s hips shuddered, their motion which had matched that of Erwin’s head losing tempo. The tautness in his groin clenched, but the fingers around his cock prevented any release.   

“Fuck, Erwin- you’re going to kill me like this.”

Levi looked down to see Erwin’s eyes on him, staring through the strands of blonde hair that had fallen into his face. Levi carded his fingers through them absently, mussing it further as he tried not to think about the way Erwin’s fingers felt, the way his mouth felt, the way his punishing grip held him at the edge of release, unable to fall completely even as Erwin teased him. It was almost painful, the tightness in his abdomen almost unbearable, but Levi enjoyed it in its desperate way.

Levi’s grasp tightened in Erwin’s hair, pulling him off his cock with a slick wet sound. Erwin looked up, mouth still open, lips flushed and slightly swollen. Levi groaned, “I can’t take it anymore.” Erwin smiled, eyes flashing.

“What do you want, Levi?”

“I want-,” Levi’s brow knitted in frustration at having to voice something so obvious.

“What do you want?” Erwin repeated in a low whisper, staring directly into his eyes.

“I want you. Fuck me, Erwin.” The words came out quickly, like he’d take them back if he thought about it any longer.

“Perhaps you could ask more nicely, if you want it so badly,” Erwin murmured, his fingers curling inside, pressing into the smaller man’s prostate. Levi’s back arched in pleasure at the touch. He bit his lip, stifling further sounds.

“Please.”

The word was quiet, little more than a breath, but it was exactly what Erwin had been waiting for. His fingers uncurled, slowly drawing out of Levi. When Levi’s breath slowed somewhat Erwin’s tight grip on his cock relaxed too, and he grabbed the man above at his waist, flipping their positions easily. Erwin shrugged off his unbuttoned shirt and shucked off his shoes and socks. His pants and underwear came next, and Erwin couldn’t help groaning when his own cock pulled free from the fabric that had felt so restrictive moments before.

Levi looked up at Erwin, eyes hooded, pupils wide even as his breath came more evenly than before. One hand searched blindly, finding the bottle of lube on the blanket and popping it open before squeezing it onto his fingers. He reached up, grasping Erwin’s cock and quickly slicking it as Erwin sighed into the touch. Erwin nudged his legs apart, and Levi angled his hips up. Erwin guided the head of his cock until it aligned against Levi’s twitching muscle. He pressed forward firmly and felt Levi’s body soften, yielding as he pushed into it. Levi hissed out a shaky breath, squirming, hands grasping at the blanket below. Erwin paused, giving Levi time to adjust to the feeling.

Then Erwin thrust deeply, groaning at the tight hotness enveloping him as he filled Levi. Levi trembled slightly, and Erwin again wrapped his fingers again around the base of Levi’s swollen cock, feeling his pulse as his fingers tightened, holding Levi back. He continued, thrusts slow and deep, resisting the urge to go too quickly or hard despite his own arousal, Levi moaning underneath him with each thrust. With his legs pressed up against his chest and his head thrown back Erwin admired his throat moving with each shuddering breath.

“Harder,” Levi urged, pressing his own hips to meet Erwin’s as the stretching feeling of fullness became more and more pleasurable. He adjusted his back and hips slightly, angling his body until one of Erwin’s motions rubbed deliciously against his prostate, drawing a deep groan from him. His whole body felt hot, oversensitive. He would have cum long ago if it weren’t for Erwin’s fingers preventing him from succumbing each time the tightness in his groin threatened to overwhelm.

Erwin thrust firmly, driving deep and rubbing more pleasure from him each time, but the feeling was quick becoming almost too much to bear. “Erwin,” Levi sighed. “Let me cum.” At his words, Levi looked up at Erwin, eyes hungry and pleading for release. Erwin’s rhythm stuttered slightly, and Levi realized he was having just as much trouble holding back. The fingers around his cock loosened and fell away, as Erwin put both hands on Levi’s hips, his grip pressing hard enough to bruise. Levi felt Erwin speed up and the coil of arousal in him clenched hard as Erwin pressed in to the hilt. Levi cried Erwin’s name, hands grasping at nothing as his body twitched and flexed from the orgasm ripping through him. His cum painted Erwin’s and his own chest, the thrusts growing erratic as Erwin pushed Levi through his orgasm, determined to give him as much as he could take. The expression on Levi’s face and the last few clenches of his body brought Erwin over the edge, and he repeated Levi’s name like a mantra, releasing the warmth of his pleasure deep inside his lover.

Erwin breathed heavily, pulling out of Levi slowly, keeping his eyes on his face as he released him. Levi’s eyes, so wide earlier during his orgasm, were heavy lidded once again, a small smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Erwin noticed that Levi’s gaze had shifted into the distance above and behind him. He turned, twisting his neck and body to see what Levi was staring at, and his eyes widened. The sky above them flashed, glowing with the cold light of trail after trail travelling across it. They blinked into existence, some fading immediately, others rushing across the dark with blazing urgency, while still others arced lazily overhead. Erwin lay back down next to Levi, their fingers curling together as they stared, shivering slightly as their sweat dried. Levi moved close to Erwin, and Erwin cradled his head gently at his shoulder, arm encircling and securing him against his body.

The meteors above waned, their grand finale giving way to quiet serenity. Erwin turned his head to kiss Levi’s forehead, little more than a brush of lips.

“Did you make any wishes, Levi?” Erwin murmured against his skin.

Levi twisted away slightly to look Erwin in the eyes. He stared silently, eyes moving over the blonde’s face as though he was memorizing the planes and angles exactly.

“No,” Levi admitted, softly, “I already have everything I could wish for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'll see myself out now. Hope the porn is enjoyable! 
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome- filthy ideas included.


End file.
